Reality
by DrigerVulcan46
Summary: Set before the end of FFTA. Marche and Ritz are still in the world of Ivalice. Ritz still refuses to live the reality that Marche wants, and Marche wants the reality back. However, maybe, before the end, words and emotions can change opinions.


Reality  
  
By  
  
DrigerVulcan46  
  
Author's Notes: My FFTA fics again.*sigh*Anyways, this one is still Maritz. Plus I was listening to that piano music at the beginning of the game while I wrote this, so.  
  
Summary: Set before the end of the game. Marche and Ritz are still in the world of Ivalice. Ritz still refuses to live the reality that Marche wants, and Marche wants the reality back. However, maybe, before the end, words and emotions can change opinions.  
  
Anyways, on with the story!  
  
The pearl white moon shone like a flashlight piercing through the night in Ivalice. A blonde boy's named Marche had his shadow made a black hole in the moon shaped like a man as sat on top of the pub of Cyril.  
  
Marche sat upon the roof of the Cyril Pub, thinking about all the things that would come to an end if he destroyed Ivalice. The reality that Ritz wants.the mother that Mewt wanted to have.Doned's ability to move freely... and if I destroy this false.dream, I would ruin everybody's taste of wanted reality.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by some music and shutting of a door. He twisted around and he saw his red-headed, Viera-taught, headstrong friend Ritz Malheur.  
  
"Oh.um, hi Ritz, how're you feeling today?" Marche asked, stumbling upon his words.  
"Fine, thanks, but how about you? How are you feeling?" Ritz replied  
  
The moonlight shone on the blonde's head, making that part silver. The blond haired one answered, "I'm fine also. Why are you up here on the rooftop anyway, Ritz?"  
  
"I thought I might keep you company, 'tis so noisy downstairs," Ritz said while plopping down next to Marche.  
  
The two sat, watching the golden stars shine. Marche's face was calm and timid, and the same with Ritz's. Marche's smooth voice slipped out of his mouth. "Don't you love the stars? They're so wonderful and.and.mysterious," Marche whispered softly. "I wonder if a star brought us here."  
  
"Yeah, I tend to watch it from my telescope.in.the real reality.." replied Ritz. "If a star truly brought us here because of the book, then.then.I guess miracles do happen."  
  
"Do you remember that fateful day? Where..where.Lyle and Guiness and Colin were all aiming at Mewt? And then..then we went home to read the book and you read the words to this dream reality?" Marche softly said. "The truth is Ritz, I very much love this world. People pay attention to me, people help me, but.even with this dream reality, the world can never change, you know? We all have to face the fears of our life sooner or later..."  
  
Ritz was silent. She was watching the stars, her face expressing no emotion, contemplating on Marche's words. The trapdoor that led to the rooftop creaked open as a tan moogle's head popped up out of the trapdoor.  
  
"Marche, kupo! There's tons of stuff down-oh..well, kupo, I won't be bothering you anymore.." The tan moogle Montblanc called out.  
  
Marche turned to face the moogle, smiling. "No, it's quite alright Montblanc. Come, sit with us," the blonde Marche said to the moogle. The moogle smiled and sat next to Ritz.  
  
Ritz finally stopped looking at the stars to gaze directly into Marche's eyes, asking, "I want you to answer this.question, Marche," the red head said in a sad tone. "Why.why do you want the reality you used to live in? Your dad.is gone, your mom is nursing after Doned every day, nobody gives attention to you except for Mewt, Doned, and I. Not to be mean of course, but, why?"  
  
"There is only one answer to your question. That is because no matter where you live, what you do, or whoever you love, nobody.even Mewt, can change destiny. Destiny is not a matter of luck, Ritz, 'tis a path of what you choose," the paladin said, his blue orbs gazing directly into the green ones before him.  
  
Ritz sat down, looking at the moon at Marche's back. "So that is why.I never looked at it that way, never thought of it like that..but I wonder.if destiny.if destiny could change!" Ritz said, tears brimming in her eyes. "All my life, tormented, in the shadows, Marche, I had to live in the shadows because everybody thought I could change my white hair! This is the reason why I want to live this dream reality forever, not escape it!"  
  
Marche looked at the girl, watching her teardrops fall. He felt sorry; this was why she wouldn't tell him why she wanted this reality. He imagined her with white hair, and slowly, just very slowly, began to appreciate Ritz's hair.  
Montblanc had moved to the other end of the roof, watching the two. Love will blossom betwixt them soon.  
  
Marche smiled at Ritz, lifting her chin up with his index finger. She looked at him, staring at the blue abyss. "You know what, Ritz?"  
  
"What?" the girl said in a choked tone. "I think you look very pretty with white or red hair, it makes you so special. I am only special because I am talented as a leader. As the leader of you, to support you, I think that your hair is special either way," Marche responded smiling.  
  
"Thanks, Marche," Ritz said happily. Marche felt strong emotion pass through him as he moved closer to Ritz's face, staring into the green abyss in her eyes. Ritz could not resist moving closer as Marche did. Eventually, they met in a kiss.  
  
Ritz and Marche felt the passion surge through them, each kiss growing deeper and passionate or as deep and passionate as the one before. The two were not sighted on the rooftop because all that was there was a dream reality, a tan moogle, and a shining white moon.  
  
~~  
  
Ok, the story's done. I need to run to the FF.net Muse Store. How'd ye like it? Good? Bad? Reviews please! 


End file.
